Four More Robits
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the fifth episode of Mega Man 7. Intro Jon: Alright, here we go again, and welcome to Goom Gramps. Arin: Goom Gramps. Jon: Welcome to Ovary Cramps. Game progress The Game Grumps start the Shade Man stage, but are unable to complete it, due to believing they require the Flame Wheel move. They begin going through Turbo Man's stage in order to acquire it. Discussion Jon and Arin begin the episode talking about the end of the previous episode, when they went almost completely silent while trying to defeat the miniboss. Arin tells Jon how to get the Easter Egg on Shade Man's level that plays the Ghosts n' Goblins main theme (although Arin calls it Ghouls n' Goblins). Jon announces that Shade Man is his favorite level so far, and Arin agrees that it is pretty good. The Grumps talk about the Van Pookin sub boss, which Jon thinks is really cute. Arin notices how the Sniper Joe was just standing in an empty room. After Arin says he likes the color scheme of the Shade Man's stage, and Jon says Mega Man 7 has the best art style of the whole series, and Arin agrees. When Jon says "It's really hard to get it in there," he realizes it was a setup for a "that's what she said" joke. Jon tells Arin that he hates these jokes and only uses them to fit in. Jon uses Danger Wrap on a Batton, the Grumps laugh at how it just sits in the bubble, knowing it is about to die. Arin believes that they need Turbo Man's ability in order to pass a section of Shade Man's stage, something Jon thinks is cheap, and not good game design. However, they could have used Thunder Bolt to progress. Jon gets angry and hands the controller to Arin, commenting on how that is why he could not do the show alone. Arin calls Turbo Man the "only canon Mega Man Transformer," because he can transform into a car. After watching Tractor Joe back up, Jon begins to parody schmoyoho's Backin Up Song. He transitions into "this is for the birds," and tells the audience to watch the American Movie if they have not already. Jon brings up the "are you in Egoraptor?" joke again, saying Arin was also known from being in the band Egoraptor, and they continue to make jokes about the band. After Jon asks if Arin's arm is on his fat, the two make jokes about how they feel self-conscious about their fat folds. Jon says it happens when his fat folds go across the room, Arin says it happens when his eat a town. Jon then starts talking about how really fat people have their fat cover their penis. After a "an' we're da Game Grumps!" moment, the Grumps note how that happens in just about every segment, and that they are way too self-aware. As an example of how they should be more casual, they begin to mock a stereotypical bad let's player. Arin says that they will be arrested by the YouTube police and thrown in YouTube jail (thirty days without being able to like anything). Outro Jon: Okay then, that's gonna conclude this segment of Game Grumps. Tune in next time for the- You don't fucking... Trivia *The title for the video says "Mega Man 7" twice. Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man 7 Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes